Telepathy
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: 'Maybe he loves you and will always forgive you' Rose jumped when that thought crossed her brain. That was impossible. Rose's thoughts hit the Doctor like a bag of bricks. Did she really think that? Just a really ad snippet. :-/


It was just after the Doctor and Rose had left Earth, right after he had regenerated, and they were just hanging out in the Tardis. Which was in the Time Vortex. Rose was really happy to find that the Doctor was in fact her Doctor, and that he wasn't mad at her at all.

Rose was situated in the library, sitting on a couch reading a book about the peaceful Monks of Moncura. She was currently reading about how some of the monks had been mediating without speaking for hundreds of years. Some have even been meditating since they were born, taught somehow through a telepathic field what to do while still in their mother's womb. Rose sighed, looking at the monks on the cover picture with a sigh. She idly wondered what it was like to meditate. Rose looked around the empty library. No one was there but her. The Doctor was probably just in the console room, tinkering so it's not like he would bother walking in on her, and wondering why she was meditating. Rose looked down, where there was now a pink plush rug, for her to meditate on.

"Thank you," Rose said, with a small smile. She clambered off the sofa and down onto the rug. Slowly, Rose sat cross legged and placed her bended elbows just below her bended knees. Then she put her thumb and middle finger together, in the way that the monks on the cover were doing. Then she carefully closed her eyes. In the book it said that these monks didn't hum at all, so that they could easily find their own piece of mind. Rose sat there quietly, beginning to meditate silently.

The Doctor was in the console room, sitting in the pilot's chair, trying to get used to his new body. It is something that takes a little bit to get used to. He wriggled his fingers experimentally. He idly wondered momentarily how he had gotten to look like this. It was obviously because of Rose. She had always liked her pretty boys, and that apparently had affected his regeneration. That was a first. He never had regenerated for someone. It could have had to do with the fact that he was completely smitten for Rose Tyler. He didn't really have a choice either. He had been constantly trying to ignore the connection for their entire year together. It might also have to do with the fact that right before regeneration he had kissed her and technically she was the reason he regenerated. He didn't blame her for that, but she could have been killed when she observed the time vortex. How could she take a risk like that for him? She should have let him die. He had already killed all those people and she saved him, knowing what he had done. Why him? Why save him? He's a terrible person, she knows that. She's been around him for a year why does she keep insist on saving him? She could have died, this last time. Of course she could have died a long time ago too in the midst of other rescues, but he had been so close to losing her this time. He had absorbed the Vortex for only a few minutes and he had been forced to regenerate. Who knows how long Rose had the Time Vortex in her, she should be resting. She could have died… The Doctor suddenly felt a flame start in his stomach. A flame of anger. She had almost died because of him. The Doctor jumped to his feet and stormed through the Tardis. After an adventure Rose liked to go to the library and read, which always seemed odd to the Doctor since she never used to read before she met him and he informed her of how much he loved to read. The Doctor finally found himself standing in front of the door. He opened the door slowly and saw Rose meditating on the floor in the library over in her little nook. She looked so peaceful. With a small smile the Doctor forgot his anger, walking over towards her. He sat down near hair, so that he could look right into her face.

Rose looked completely at peace. Next to her was a book about the monks of Moncura. He smiled when he realized with a start why she was meditating. He smiled, and looked back up at her. She looked so peaceful, just sitting there. Her blonde hair, falling delicately just above her shoulders. Her chest steadily moved up and down as she breathed. He looked back up at her face to see if he could find any trace of difference on her face. He looked up at her face. He knew that when in the right stage of meditation, the meditator wouldn't notice anything about the world around her. The Doctor, looked intently at Rose's eyelids. If they didn't flicker then that means that she was in that stage of meditation. He watched her intently. Her eyelids didn't flicker. With a tiny smile, the Doctor carefully took his hand and brushed back a piece of her hair so that he could see her face better. On the side of her face he saw a little gold smudge. He didn't know what it was from but he took his thumb and gently rubbed it off her face. He leaned back then, just looking at Rose intently. Thinking about how he had been so lucky to get a companion like her. The Tardis liked her, she was brilliant even though she never got her A-levels. Not to mention the fact that she never gave up, she was so terribly loyal too. She believed that everyone was good, even the Daleks. She did always seem to find some reason to trust the worst of people. For most people that would be a weakness, but not Rose. Rose was even beautiful. He didn't think she knew that either. Whenever they went anywhere Rose would attract so much attention. When Rose did notice all the people staring she would always pass it off as she was acting stupid, or they were wondering what she was doing with such an 'old man.' The Doctor knew that she didn't realize how beautiful she was, and thinking back he realized that maybe his stupid ape comments hadn't helped. Rose however always acted like one of the highest beacons of confidence. It was rare for her to break. He knew why she felt that way too. Rose didn't know but he had heard that comment about Jimmy Stones, and before coming back to her he made a pit stop to see just who this guy was. Rose had been treated terribly by the guy. He criticized everything that she did, he hit her and he didn't allow her to leave the house. Even when she broke up with him, he sought her out. He beat her something bad and she nearly died, only saved by one of Jimmy's friends, who walked in on him beating her. He called the police because he secretly loved Rose, and didn't want to see her hurt. The Doctor knew he hadn't made it and it had nearly killed Rose that the guy had died trying to save her. Maybe that was part of the reason why she had saved him. The Doctor continued to watch her intently. Lost in thoughts of Jimmy and Rose and the fact that he was inevitably in love with Rose Marion Tyler.

* * *

Rose wasn't sure exactly how long she had been meditating, she felt very relaxed though. Rose sighed, and slowly opened one eye to look around. She yelped and jumped to her feet when she saw a certain Doctor staring at her intently. He watched her jump up and Rose looked down at him eyes wide, as he looked up at her.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, completely shattering the silence. Rose looked down at him confused.

"Why wouldn't I save you?" She asked, a frown covering her features.

"Because. I killed everyone Rose. Everyone is dead all because of me," the Doctor said silently, wanting to look away from her but he couldn't.

"You had to Doctor. Everyone would have died anyways. You saved the universe. You also save people every day, so many people are alive because of you," Rose said a smile replacing the frown. The Doctor was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"You could have died," the Doctor said, finally. Anger began to fill his voice a little bit, and he looked up at her.

"There is always that chance," Rose replied, noticing the anger seeping into his voice. She didn't want to make him angry. She was pretty sure that she had been thinking of him, but had she? Had she been thinking of herself when she saved? Rose shook her head vigorously. Maybe she had just been thinking of yourself. But she didn't want to think that. She would die for the Doctor. She honestly hoped he would forgive her, if he was mad at her.

The Doctor watched Rose as she stood there thinking. He slowly got to his feet and tried to throw Rose's thoughts out of his head. Lately the Doctor had noticed that Rose had become extremely _telepathic_ since looking into the Tardis, and he hadn't told her yet so her thoughts were being sent straight into his brain. He knew what she was thinking, and he felt bad for making her think that way. The Doctor decided to send a telepathic message to her, knowing that she wouldn't know it was from him.

_'Maybe he loves you and will always forgive you'_ Rose jumped when that thought crossed her brain. Where did that even come from? That was, seriously impossible. He's a Time Lord, and hundreds of years older than her. Why would he love her? And she knew that the Doctor wouldn't always forgive her. One wrong move and he would leave her instantly. Anyways she was just a simple little primitive ape.

Rose's thoughts hit the Doctor like a bag of bricks. Did she really think that? How could she think that? The Doctor felt terrible. What had he ever done to lead her to believe any of this? The Doctor looked down at Rose, and realized with a start how close they had become. The Doctor was looking down into Rose's eyes and she was looking up into his eyes. Rose didn't seem to notice, she was too lost in their thoughts. The two were so close. He watched as a tear ran down her cheek, and he whipped it away with his thumb.

_His Rose_

Rose's thoughts tried to beat his boundaries, hitting with force. It hurt him to know that Rose thought these things. They were so close. If the Doctor moved just an inch forward and tilted his head just a little bit… The next thing he knew, his lips were pressing against Rose's soft lips.

Rose was lost in her thoughts when suddenly the Doctor was kissing her. Rose froze, not sure what to do. Was she dreaming? Well, if I am dreaming I might as well make the most of it, Rose thought. She kissed back and the Doctor's two hearts soared. The Doctor pulled away for just a moment. It was like one of those moments where you'll do anything and he wasn't going to let it pass.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," he rushed, to get out of his mouth before he could take it back. Rose looked genuinely surprised at him. She pulled away from him a little just so that she could pinch herself. It wasn't a dream. Rose looked up at him surprised, and then a smile grew on her face.

"I love you too, Doctor," she replied softly. He pulled her into a tight hug and they both new that they would be together for a long time. "My Doctor," Rose added.

"My Rose," the Doctor said. If only right then he had paid more attention to Rose's heartbeat against his chest. If he had he would have noticed that Rose didn't only have one heartbeat. She had two.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Doctor Who, and I apoligize for any mistakes in the story :-/ I hope ya'll like it though :-D


End file.
